The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, many car manufacturers offer navigation systems embedded in the head unit, or the “deck,” of a vehicle. These embedded vehicle navigation systems typically store collections of static maps and carry out routing and navigation operations locally in the head unit. As the maps and the algorithms implemented in the navigation system become outdated, an update, if supported at all, generally is difficult to carry out. Although some embedded vehicle navigation systems now include a dedicated cellular link for accessing a network server, this link usually requires a costly subscription.
To take advantage of applications running on smartphones and other portable devices, some car manufacturers now offer application programming interfaces (APIs) for accessing audio and visual components of the head unit of a vehicle. These API provide manufacturer-specific schemes for accessing head units. As a result, applications using these APIs generally are developed for only one make or brand of a vehicle.